Literalmente irreal
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland miraba a Jones como si fuera el mayor charlatán del mundo !Esa era la versión del antepasado cuatro de julio más irreal que escuchó en toda su vida! USxUK. Mpreg.


Uno más y llego a los doscientos, dios, genial :D, dejaré de escribir para siempre… no, no sé, quizás me proponga llegar a los trecientos lol.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Hemmm, mucho.

_Había una vez en gringolandia un americano gay, bastante homosexual, antes era un macho mojador de bragas y heroico sujeto, claro, pero un inglés, de curvas impresionantes y deslumbrantes con sus hermosas cejas azabache que brillaban en la oscuridad de veinte centímetros cada una lo cautivaron completamente, era su Julieto, él era Johnny Cash y él su June. No sabía cómo conquistarlo, ni siquiera cómo hablar con él, y si le proponía una cena no viviría para contarlo._

_Ya que su princeso asesinaba gente con la comida, poco decir si dijera que era veneno puro._

_Ese día era su cumpleaños, nadie faltó, cómo perderse la heroica fiesta heroicamente planeada con heroico adelanto del heroico estadounidense que muy heroicamente realizaba su cumpleaños, muy heroico cave destacar. Todo era felicidad, arcoiris, puestas de soles afeminadas en medio de la noche, alegría a montones, los soviéticos bailando en tutús, Francis violando gente -en especial canadienses- cuando uno iba al baño._

_Pero el corazón del yanqui no era feliz, y no es que lo único que quisiera es violar a Inglaterra hasta el fin~_

_Y así, como en los cuentos de hada, llegó su princeso a las doce, vestido con un traje de princeso rosado fosforescente que combinaba con sus cejas que brillaban en la oscuridad, los ojos del americano se abrieron de par en par mientras el inglés agitaba su ramo de rosas y camina gaymente como si estuviera persiguiendo en cámara lenta a Jones, le dijo que lo amaba, y heroicamente Alfred lo abrazo y se puso un antifaz, las naciones vieron imprecionados como Alfred salía volando tal como superman por los techos llevándose a su princesa._

_–Siempre te amaré cejas…–_

_–No me digas así que me ruborizas…–_

_–Partiré en dos nuestra futura cama…–_

_–¡Hácela trizas, cenizas si quieres, sexy y valiente cumpleañeros! –gritaba con voz de dobladora ecchi en pleno orgasmo._

_Y vivieron felices y partiendo camas por el resto de su vida heroicamente mientras Alfred F. Jones seguía salvando a su princeso bien depilado de dragones y ogros -sí, aparecieron de la nada en la época actual-, tuvieron una hija por que merlín revivió e hizo magia en el vientre del anglosajón y Jones nunca más volvió a pasar un cumpleaños sin Arthur._

_The end._

–Y así fue la historia, pequeña…–

A Arthur Kirkland le faltó poco para darle en la cabeza con el bate de béisbol que tenía Jones en su pieza.

–¡Shit Alfred, no le mientas a nuestra hija tan descaradamente! –

–¡Pero si yo lo recuerdo así, Artie princeso y todo, y yo volando por los cielos mientras partíamos esa cama! –

–¡Eso es lo más irreal del mundo! ¿qué pensará nuestra hija? –susurró exasperado, aunque lo de la cama fuera cierto, pero la pequeña dormía, ya tenía un año y unos cuantos meses, aún no entendía la sarta de estupideces que había dicho Estados unidos por gracia del cielo, y este era el primer cumpleaños de la pequeña que pasaba con sus padres.

–¡Sea como haya sido esa noche Arthur! ¡me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo! –se arrojó a él a besarlo, Kirkland alegaría, pero el estadounidense era el cumpleañero, ese año tenía la preferencia.

Quizás no haya pasado exactamente así, pero se alegra de haber tenido esa noche el coraje de confesársele a Estados Unidos, aunque siempre acompañado de un pequeño traguito de alcohol para darle algo de valor y para qué mentir, también hacer una noche más sofocante e inolvidable, aunque después de eso él y su trasero inglés lo lamentaran. Aunque la historia de Jones fuera completamente irreal, había algo que no lo era, su amor, eterno y sincero amor, eso sí era completamente real.

**N.A:** Lo sé, es una hermosa historia, feliz cumpleaños Estados Unidos, tu historia es tan realista (?) xD


End file.
